Atrocitus VS Darth Malgus
Atrocitus VS Darth Malgus '''is a What-if Death Battle it'll feature Atrocitus from DC Comics and Darth Malgus from Star Wars. It's crossover between HarbingersOfNEVEC and Shadow7615 Description Its DC vs Star Wars in this battle of the bloodhungry and raging fighters. Will Atrocitus' power ring be enough to eradicate the Sith Lord? Or will Malgus' force abilities and lightsaber cut the Red Lantern down to size? Introduction Wiz: Bloodthirsty, enraged and scared these words are the vary description of our combatants today. Boomstick: Atrocitus, the Red Lantern. Wiz: And Darth Malgus, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle! Atrocitus Wiz: Long, long ago rogue Manhunters rampaged through Sector 666 of the Green Lantern corps. Boomstick: Only five lanterns survived, one of them names Atros, also known as Atrocitus. Wiz: Atrocitus and his surviving brethren joined the Five Inversion hellbent on destroying the Guardians of the Universe. Boomstick: His alien physiology give him superhuman strength and durability, as well as his sharpened claws. Wiz: Atrocitus has keen knowledge on magic which includes precognition and occultism. Boomstick: His main weapon is his power ring. A weapon created by the Guardians of the Universe to be the ultimate weapon. And you know what? It is. Along with the power battery and power conduit he can control rage plasma, energy blasts that are vary dangerous. Wiz: It can also grant him flight, create forcefields and generate illusions. You might just consider it the most overpowered weapon in comic history. With it and his warrior nature he's the only Red Lantern as of now that can create energy constructs weapons of his own imagination. Boomstick: As a Red Lantern most of his powers are based on rage using it to absorb and increase his abilities, to telepathy and infection. To translate if you get any of his blood on you and you'll be doomed to die. Wiz: Atrocitus is strong enough to toss large construction vehicles and cranes with ease, held his ground against Sinestro and The Green Lantern and nearly killed Sinestro. Boomstick: He's also the Founder the Red Lantern Corps and the angrier he gets the stronger he gets. Wiz: Despite this he has his weaknesses for own he's never truly accomplished his goals of destroying the guardians and has spent more time imprisoned than I can remember. Boomstick: His power is also his life-support without his he's dead, which is a ripoff straight outta Lord of the Rings. Wiz: He's also restricted by his emotion dependency if he get too angry he'll enter an uncontrollable rage which has resulted in his defeat on numerous occasions. Boomstick: Also any warrior with hope and love influence will eventually defeat him. But, even with his weaknesses Atrocitus is a true warrior he'll kill you within a blink of an eye if you get on his bad side. ''Atrocitus attacks Hal Jordan shouting, "I am Atrocitus, lord and master of the Red Lantern Corps. I am the one who will destroy the Guardians and all they stand for. I am wrath, I am hate, I am righteous vengeance!"'' Darth Malgus Wiz: Darth Malgus, was born Veradun within Imperial Space and raised by his adoptive father. Even though he was just a child his force abilities were incredible and earned his first kill, killing a Twi'Lek servant. Boomstick: Talk about a backstory! With his ever growing knowledge of the force he was sent to a Sith Academy. There he would become an even more prominent fighter and catch the eye of the then Sith Lord Vindican. Wiz: Malgus continued his training steadily climbing up the ranks of the Sith, with the help of his new master. Under his wing his mastered a multitude of lightsaber combat forms. Boomstick: Malgus wields a Blade-hilted Lightsaber, a lightsaber with a bladed guard. Wiz: Well duh! Anyway on with his combat techniques. His most preferred is the brute strength and raw power issued by From V or Djem So. To the more flowing and acrobatic Form VI or Ataru. Boomstick: He's a powerful force wielder, mastery all different types of attacks and techniques. Using telekinesis to push and choke his foes, and even uses it to throw his lightsaber great distances. Wiz: He can use the force to enhance his speed, strength, stealth, and jumping capabilities. Oh and he can use it to channel his rage to increase his power even further. Boomstick: But his most powerful are his force wave a concussive force that can cause a lot of damage and the force maelstrom and destruction are just super powered versions of it. Wiz: He can manipulate the force to create mental barriers handy for shielding him from any kind of attacks. And finally he can generate lightning from just his hands, so powerful it can kill normal human being in a single strike. Boomstick: Malgus wears Sith Raider Armor, an incredibly strong armor made of mostly durasteel that is resistant to lightsabers, blasters and explosions Wiz: But don't be surprised he still moves around like he's on the moon. Boomstick: Malgus has come close to annihilating the entire Jedi High Council, led a successful invasion of Coruscant and has killed numerous Jedi and Jedi Masters. Wiz: He's recaptured the Sith homeworld of Korriban, is strong enough to take on entire armies singlehandedly and was the inspiration for Darth Vader. Boomstick: You know Darth Vader? The guy who committed genocide on the entire Jedi order, built a Galactic Empire and killed The Emperor himself. Yes that guy. Wiz: His force rage can make him unbalanced, and he does seem to rely heavily on fury to boost his strengths. Boomstick: Not to mention his respirator which hinders his fighting abilities, that is unless it is compromised. Wiz: Malgus was also never truly the Emperor he was a false emperor. Meaning he never accomplished his main goals. Boomstick: Flaws aside Malgus is one powerful warrior. But, is he powerful enough to match a Red Lantern? Let's find out. ''Malgus approaches his wounded master, "They've escaped master, you failed."'' ''"No Malgus, this is only the beginning."'' ''"Yes, after a thousand years Korriban is ours again. WELCOME HOME!" Malgus decapitates his former master.'' DEATH BATTLE Atrocitus sits in a darkened unknown facility with a Red Power Battery in front of him. "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped rom a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, this is your Fate!" The Red Lantern jumped to his feet and roared ferociously and flew out of the rooftops and took off. Darth Malgus stands in the center of a Sith starfighter bay. With him are two Sith Troopers, as they walked through the bay Atrocitus crashed through the front door, landing on his feet and hand and growls. Malgus had his two troopers to attack both were instantly killed by the Red Lantern. Malgus approached his new challenger and ignited his lightsaber. As the camera panned both combatants before zooming out. ''FIGHT!'' Atrocitus fires plasma blasts from his power ring, Darth Malgus swings his lightsaber blocking these plasma bolts. He then used the force to throw numerous crates at Atrocitus at full force. Atrocitus laughed and activated his forcefields. Malgus lifted a large starfighter off the ground and hurled it at Atrocitus. The Red Lanterns forcefields holding strong. Atrocitus picked up two large crates tossing them at Malgus. Malgus cut down these apart with his lightsaber and used his force speed to rush Atrocitus. The two villains met face to face, Atrocitus blocking Malgus' lightsaber with a single punch from his power ring hand. Atrocitus slashed Malgus across the chest and uppercutted him sending him flying backwards. Darth Malgus rolled back onto his feet and blasted Atrocitus with his force lightning. Atrocitus was left stunned as Malgus lifted him off his feet and choked him in mid-air. Malgus tossed Atrocitus across the battlefield, before throwing into the center of the floor. Atroctius growled as he shook jumped to his senses, Malgus flying towards him slamming his lightsaber into the ground. Atrocitus just barely dodging this creating a hammer from his power ring. Darth Malgus turned towards Atrocitus launching his dead soldiers at him. The Red Lantern Simply sidestepping this and swinging his hammer sending Malgus crashing through a wall. "You'll pay dearly for that!" Atrocitus Laughs Malgus and Atrocitus charged each other, swinging their respected weapons, Malgus utilizing his acrobatics jumps around Atrocitus' hammer swing slashing Atrocitus across the chest following it up with another downward swing knocking Atrocitus backwards. As Atrocitus grabbed his wounds Malgus charged up a force push and unleashed it on his opponent sending him flying across the bay and crashing onto a star fighter which exploded. Malgus sheathed his saber and began to walk away assuming his opponent was dead. That is until he sensed something behind him. Atrocitus tacking him and lifting him off his feet flying across the battle ground. Malgus stabbed Atrocitus causing him to roar in pain and caused him spiral in air. The two men were seen tumbling across a large pile of crates set up next to the entrance. Malgus regained his consciousness faster jumping to his feet and swinging his llghtsaber, Atrocitus just barely creating a a large energy sword. The two engaged in a fast pace sword duel, Malgus attempted to gain the upped hand kicking Atrocitus in the stomach and swinging his sword far above his head. Atrocitus blocked this attack and dug his claws deep into Malgus' stomach Malgus scream in agony. Allowing Atrocitus all the time he needed to grab Malgus by his neck, and plucking him off the ground. Atrocitus slammed Malgus into a pillar and began to pummel him with his claws before slugging him in the face with his power ring hand destroying the pillar in the process as Malgus emerged on the other side of it struggling to stand. Atrocitus approached his dazed opponent, "You look pale Malgus. Or is that just your normal face?" Malgus stood up and glared intensely at Atroicitus who charged. Malgus charged a force wave and unleashed it on his opponent as Atrocitus jumped into the air. Atrocitus was thrown backwards, and managed to hold his own against it. Flying at Malgus and throwing at two punches Malgus blocking them with his lightsaber and sidestepping Atrocitus stabbing him in the hip. Growing angry Atrocitus spun around firing a stream of plasma from his power ring as it neared Malgus he used a force barrier to protect him against most of the blast. Darth Malgus used his force speed and rushed Atrocitus who was left unable to stand after a single slash to his knees. He then comes around and swings his lightsaber with full force, Atrocitus raising his arm and blocked it with his power ring hand. A blinding red aura forming around Atrocitus' hand, before Malgus could react Atrocitus shattered his lightsaber. Atrocitus followed this with a vicious right hook sending Malgus fumbling backwards. "That's not possible!?" Malgus shouted. Atrocitus chuckled at this and approached his now disarmed foe, Malgus punched Atrocitus across the jaw and went to stab him with his bladed lightsaber hilt. However Atrocitus caught this attack and violently snapped Malgus' wrist. Sending him in a blind fit of rage and pain. Malgus backhanded Atrocitus, with little avail. Atrocitus tossed Malgus into the ceiling and flew into his chest sending him flying through it. Now on top of the roof he proceeded to slash Malgus twice across the chest. Before grabbing him hard by his throat and lifting him off his feet. Atrocitus snapped Darth Malgus' neck and roared in his face. With his opponent paralyzed Atrocitus threw to the ground. Malgus shook violently for a few minutes Atrocitus' rage blood infecting him to the point that he exploded into thousands of scattered limbs. ''K.O.!''' ''Atrocitus smiled at his new kill before flying off into the distance. Results Boomstick: Wow'za that was too far in the brutality Atrocitus. I liked it! Wiz: This was almost too close to call. Darth Malgus may be a deadly fighter and powerful force wielder but Atrocitus had him outmatched in every way. For one his power ring is far more powerful and deadly than Malgus lightsaber bringing this fight down to whose powers outmatched the other. And again all Atrocitus is using his power ring a weapon forged by gods and highly intelligent beings while the lightsaber was created almost on accident and took years to perfect. Boomstick: Malgus' force powers are insane he's destroyed entire starships with only his mind and even held his own against numerous Jedi and Jedi Masters. This may seem impressive but Atrocitus once took on Sinestro and Hal Jordan all at once. Whose powers make Malgus' ligthsaber, force maelstrom and even the force destruction look like child's play. Yes from the start Malgus was forced to meet his end at the hands or rather claws of the Red Lantern. Wiz: The Winner is Atrocitus. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Next Time on Death Battle Its Demon! Versus Demon! Aku VS Mephisto Trivia * This is HarbingersOfNEVEC's first crossover death battle. * Special thanks to Shadow7615 for the info on Darth Malgus. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:HarbingersOfNEVEC Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles